


Consequence

by KLO



Series: Causality [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLO/pseuds/KLO
Summary: Darcy learns that her actions in the past have effected the world worse than she could have anticipated. But, life's not fair and actions have consequences. And for her, they're always bad.Merging Avengers 2: Age of Ultron & Civil War.





	Consequence

She should have figured that her life wasn’t going to be easy or fair. She’d been warned it never would be. 

Unfortunately, ever since she had met Jane her life had become infinitely harder than most. Just on an academic level it got harder.

But then you throw in Thor.

Then Shield.

The “surprise, you’re a Stark baby!” revelation.

The alien invasion.

Then oh, you know, the time travel.

World War 2.

The “guess I’m going to help create Captain America now” plan.

Bucky. 

Hydra.

Time Travel. _Again._

Freedom lockdown. 

Hydra Infiltration. 

The fall of Shield.

And now? A classified folder on the super soldier created by the Russians, inspired by the Steve Rogers experiment starring Bucky Barnes. She’d flipped the cover open and closed it immediately a handful of times, acting the coward after seeing the photo pinned to the front. Bile caught in her throat whenever she saw the long hair plastered to the cheekbones of a frozen, placid face of an important person.

She’d been staying on and off at Steve’s apartment since Shield fell, regardless of her finally securing her own apartment ‘free’ of surveillance. She knew better than to believe it – ever since Tony saw her bruised throat she could feel the amped up security that surrounded her movements. Constantly, she could feel the guys following her around. Thankfully they seemed to back off on the overcrowding when she was with Steve. He was pretty much the perfect bodyguard. Do-gooder by nature, and far too shy and polite to ever try and pull something with an attractive girl like Darcy. He was too proper to make a move on his best friend’s girl – even if said best friend was currently MIA in both mind and body. 

She knew that Steve had already poured himself into the folder, both by his change in attitude and increasing collection of “Beginner’s Russian” books that were started to pile on his bookshelf. Nat had been busy with damage control since the fall of shield, so one-on-one tutoring wasn’t an option. Besides, Darcy felt like there was more there – Nat almost seemed to be avoiding the two since providing the folder. Steve of course was oblivious, but Darcy was getting increasingly suspicious. Nat, a defected Russian Spy – who had _known_ about the Winter Soldier before he appeared, who, turns out, was a Russian war machine? 

Yea. There was more there. It wasn’t the most important thing to follow up on, but Darcy’s eyebrow was nearly fixed in a raised position when she would think about the woman. 

Sam had been a bit of a regular feature in their lives as well. Which was pretty cool in her opinion. He was a nice guy, with good morals and really helped them out in a time of need – and stuck around afterwards. Presently, he was passed out on Steve’s couch while the soldier finished up his afternoon workout. Sam had semi-volunteered an increase of his presence in Darcy’s life since Steve was about to leave on a Mission.

Baron Strucker had been located in Sokovia, and Tony had managed to find a rough location on the Hydra base he was operating out of. Darcy, of course, was restricted to whatever bullshit “Avengers business that requires her to stay in the US” duties. i.e, probably chill until the crew got back. Honestly she was grateful. There wasn’t really any part of her that had a massive desire to stick around with the Avengers crew as they found bad guys. She barely made it through the last adventure and that only had 2 avengers involved. Somehow she didn’t have confidence that her luck would increase if she was surrounded by more of the heroes. Knowing her, being in a room with the whole team would result in an embolism or something. 

She’d stick to pretending like she wasn’t affiliated with a super team of incredible people during insanely important and dangerous missions from now on thank you very much. The last time she ended up helping them out she ended up in WW2. Not a chance she was willing to take. At least not until her body had completely healed from her most recent encounter with Hydra. 

The nice thing about Sam and Steve was that she never needed to tell them that their presence was comforting to her, they had just sort of caught on to it and accepted it without fail. She’d been having a rough time recovering from the Hydra/Shield bullshit. Nightmares, random full body chills, increased anxiety and paranoia. Sam’s experience with PTSD had been a godsend. He’d managed to help her through some of the stuff that she had repressed during her time in the past. Each day was a minor victory. She wasn’t ready to speak at his group therapy sessions – somehow she didn’t feel like she had a real ‘right’ to vent about her experiences. Physically she was whole, and mentally…it would be difficult to create a relatable discussion with others given her history. So instead she listened and took comfort that the people Sam helped felt comfortable sharing their stories with her. 

Maybe one day she’d open up.

“Darce, if you stare at that folder any harder you might burn a hole through it” Sam’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over at the man, smirking at the sight of his closed eyes and grin present on his face. How long had he been awake?

“Maybe that’s the plan Sam, ever think that maybe I don’t want to know what’s inside?” She replied, leaning back against her chair with her arms crossed. 

“Hmm” he groaned, righting himself into a sitting position, stretching the sleep out of his limbs. “I get the feeling that I wouldn’t want to know either, but I know it’s important to know what’s in the folder.” His eyes followed Steve briefly as the other man headed into the bathroom to clean up after his workout before meeting Darcy’s eyes. He nearly recoiled at the look she gave him. 

“Darce, whatever’s in that folder isn’t something you could have stopped in the past.” Damn, he’s good. 

She looked down at her feet. He had no idea. Without her in the past, interfering with the good nature of things, Bucky would have died in the warehouse in Hydra. Not turned into a Russian Super Solider. After seeing the amount of Jaw clenching that Steve had been doing and his new, broody behaviour Darcy could only think that it would have been more humane to just let the solider die at the hands of Zemo. Lately, it was another one of those dark, insidious thoughts that never settled to the back of her mind.

However, it was not something she wanted to get into with Sam. The man would do his best to try and convince her that it _wasn’t_ her fault, and she felt like it was her duty to feel guilty on her own for a while longer. She looked back up at him and smiled, trying to ease the concern in his face. Success.

“Anyway, Steve’s on the way out and I want a cruller.” Darcy said, standing up, putting the folder inside a record sleeve on his bookshelf. Eventually she’d dive in. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked, informing the man that she and Sam would be leaving, good luck on your mission and all that. Bring her back a souvenir, etc. Where the hell was Sokovia even?

Sam threw her purse at her and opened the door to Steve’s apartment as they both heard the water turn off in the bathroom. By the time she got to Sam’s car she could already feel one of Tony’s security guys lingering. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and Sam laughed, completely aware of the situation.

“Let’s get you a cruller girl, hey, you think I can ditch these guys on the highway?” he said to her, eliciting some welcome laughter from her.

“Hey, if you want to piss off Tony Stark, I’m more than willing to dare you into some trouble.”

Sure, her days might start a bit terrible and a bit “woe is me”, but thankfully she had some good company.

Mind you, this was before life decided that things were starting to get a bit too easy for Darcy Lewis. Remember, life isn’t fair or easy, and she was about to get a swift kick in the ass a reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> So yes, third part is finally starting. Why? I'm pregnant and due in 2 months and I owe everyone a story. I'm hoping to have this installment completed before my due date, which is late December! Forgive the massive delay, but I've been trying my best to keep it breezy after a miscarriage and now a 7 month pregnancy. Your comments have been amazing and inspiring and I didn't think so many people would enjoy reading my insane canon-reworking of the Avengers movies simply to have more Bucky fluff and Darcy humour. 
> 
> I've seen Black Panther and Infinity War, and let me say, that last one really made me change a whole bunch regarding the direction I was heading - another reason why it has taken forever. How in the HELL am I supposed to figure that massive storyline out. I'm still working on it but for now, enjoy :)


End file.
